Fairy Christmas Day
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Parce que, même au plus profond de l'hiver, il y a une lueur d'espoir, de vie et de rire... Voici comment on fêtait, on fête et on fêtera Noël à Fairy Tail. Two-Shot (passé/présent; présent/futur)
1. Du passé au présent

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Voici un Two-Shot (j'allais écrire "petit"... puis, je me suis ravisée ^^) spécial Noël ! Je sais que Noël est à la base une fête païenne adaptée par les chrétiens pour justifier la naissance du messie. On connait tous l'histoire du petit Jésus et tout… Mais, comme dans Fairy Tail on a aucune notion de religion (ne mentionnons pas Zeref comme un dieu, voulez-vous) j'en ai refait ici un évènement païen qui, aujourd'hui dans notre monde, est plutôt cette version que nous devrions prendre pour modèle plutôt qu'une surconsommation d'achats pour les enfants rois… Brrref, on ne va pas s'égarer sur des considérations commerciales et sur les caractères de merde des gamins d'aujourd'hui.

Cette histoire, c'est ce que j'aime le mieux : prenons une scène, décrivons là. Point. Il y aura des sourires, des rires, des silences et des clins d'œil. J'ai glissé ça et là des indices de pairing, à vous de voir ce que vous en faites. J'ai essayé au maximum d'intégrer tous les personnages mais, comme ils sont nombreux, excusez-moi, j'ai fait un petit choix dans mes préférés (ah non, pardon, pas mes préférés en fait... c'est juste très hasardeux comme choix)

L'histoire se déroule en deux temps. Un premier temps, présent/passé, un second temps, futur/présent. C'est un essai stylistique de ma part. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Juste, petit point chronologique du présent : l'histoire se déroule en X791... Soit, environ entre la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques et Tartaros. A peu près... Bon, disons que les évènements très sombres de Tartaros n'ont pas encore eut lieu.

Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. J'ai juste pris la libre décision d'imaginer les passés de certains mages.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **FAIRY CHRISTMAS DAY**

 **~ Du passé au présent ~**

 **...**

La guilde est silencieuse. Pas un bruit ne traverse sa salle, pas un craquement ne résonne dans ses murs, pas un rire n'éclate sous ses voûtes. Le silence complet, le silence total. Une absence de son absolue. La guilde est trop silencieuse. Et sombre aussi. La lune ne passe déjà plus son reflet aux travers des vitres et le soleil ne chatouille pas encore le parquet de ses premiers rayons. La guilde semble terne, presque inhospitalière sous cet angle de vue. Si grise, si sombre. Si silencieuse…

Cet évènement devrait figurer au livre des records de Fiore ! "24 décembre X791, 7h du matin : la guilde de Fairy Tail n'a fait aucune frasque pendant plus de 10 minutes consécutives, Magnolia a pu dormir sur ses deux oreilles." Rien que le fait d'imaginer ce paragraphe, Mirajane laisse filer un petit rire. Un petit rire qui éclate sous les voûtes de la guilde. Dans un grand geste, elle pose un énorme sac sur une table proche du comptoir. Le meuble craque sous le poids du cabas. Et le craquement résonne dans les murs de la guilde. Elle se dirige vers le bar et saisit à tâtons une bougie et un zippo. Le briquet s'allume dans un bruit sec. Et le bruit traverse la salle de la guilde.

Elle s'en veut un peu, la barmaid, de devoir rompre ce silence parfait. Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle n'a pas envie que d'autres idiots aient le plaisir de réveiller la guilde à sa place. C'est son plaisir à elle. À cette pensée, Mirajane sourit doucement. Elle allume la bougie, attend qu'un peu de cire fonde puis, elle renverse doucement la bougie au-dessus d'une coupelle. La cire liquide se déverse sur la petite assiette et la barmaid profite de cet amas chaud et maléable pour enfoncer la bougie. Ainsi prisonnière de sa propre cire, Mirajane attend un peu que la fragile base refroidisse, solidifiant la bougie sur son socle, et elle pose son chandelier improvisé sur la table, à côté de son cabas.

Mirajane pousse un soupir par le nez, pose ses deux mains sur ses hanches, fronce les sourcils et s'exclame, haut et fort :

\- À nous deux, chère petite guilde ! Il est presque sept heure et quart ! J'ai un peu moins de deux heures pour tout mettre en place ! C'est parti ! Et que personne ne chôme !

Sa voix résonne lugubrement dans la guilde mais elle ne s'en soucie pas. Elle attrape son sac par le fond et le vide intégralement sur la table. Paires de ciseaux, crayons, papiers de toutes les couleurs, cartons souples ou rigides, plumes multicolores, règles, gommes, stylos à paillettes, tissus, rubans… Tout se déverse sur le bois verni à grand fracas. Mirajane secoue un peu le cabas pour que les derniers bouts de papiers et plumes collés par l'électricité statique sortent de leur cachette. Puis, la barmaid se met à l'œuvre, un sourire enfantin collé aux lèvres.

Ce soir, c'est le réveillon de Noël. Ce soir, Fairy Tail brillera de mille feux !

 **...**

Quand Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna étaient arrivés à Fairy Tail, le 24 décembre était un jour comme les autres, avec un dîner comme les autres composé de soupe et de fromage et une soirée comme les autres. À la guilde et à Magnolia, le mois de décembre était comme les autres mois de l'année. On célébrait juste la Saint Nicolas le 6 décembre et cette fête se composait d'un dîner un peu différent, un peu plus festif. Ce jour là, chaque enfant recevait un petit présent et une mandarine.

Lisanna adorait ce jour car, avec Elfman, ils épluchaient leur fruit et laissaient ensuite crépiter la peau de l'agrume dans la cheminée. L'odeur de mandarine se répandait dans toute la guilde. C'était un jour joyeux. Un des rares jours de l'année où Mirajane ne se disputait pas avec Erza, où Natsu ne cramait rien sur son passage, où Luxus souriait un peu plus, où Canna était un peu moins triste… C'était un jour où les adultes de la guilde se comportaient vraiment en adulte et où ils apportaient de vieux jouets retapés pour les offrir aux orphelins de Fairy Tail. Quelques habitants venaient également déposer des objets qui ne leur servaient plus et obtenaient, en échange, le sourire sincère des enfants de Fairy Tail. C'était un jour destiné au bonheur des enfants, un jour joyeux. Mais, ça n'atteignait pas des proportions immenses. Dès le lendemain, il fallait repartir en mission, les pieds dans la neige, la capuche vissée sur la tête, sous le ciel gris et bas de l'hiver.

Mirajane haïssait le mois de décembre. C'était un mois traitre. Il faisait froid, la nourriture arrivait en petites quantités, le temps était imprévisible, l'ambiance était bien souvent morose et les missions trop souvent absentes du tableau des quêtes ou trop compliquées pour des enfants. Décembre était un mois atroce. Un mois de souffrances, un mois de sacrifices, un mois d'ennui mortel. Mirajane haïssait décembre. Lisanna, au contraire, aimait beaucoup cette période où tout était blanc dehors, enfouit sous une couche de neige, où tout était endormi, attendant patiemment le retour du printemps. La fillette pouvait passer des heures à jouer dehors avec Natsu et les autres. Et au milieu des deux filles Strauss, Elfman se demandait s'il devait rester auprès de son aînée ou s'il pouvait jouer avec la plus petite. Il aimait décembre pour la beauté de ses paysages mais il n'aimait pas décembre pour l'ambiance qui trainait dans son sillage. Cette ambiance d'adultes soucieux de perdre le sourire des enfants. Sans même que Mirajane s'en rende compte, son petit frère était devenu un adulte, se préoccupant des autres sans prendre le temps de penser à son bonheur. Mirajane s'était détesté de ne pas avoir su préserver l'innocence de son frère…

Pourtant, quelqu'un d'autre le fit pour elle.

 **...**

Mirajane commence par faire de l'ordre sur la table. Les ustensiles d'un côté, le papier et carton de l'autre, les accessoires un peu plus loin. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être allumer une autre bougie. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas envie de perdre plus de temps. Elle a hâte de se mettre à la tâche ! La mage sort de sa poche une feuille de papier pliée en 4 et la déplie minutieusement. C'est la liste des choses à faire avant que les autres n'arrivent. Préparer les marqueurs de table, faire le découpage pour les menus, vérifier que tous les crayons marchent… Mirajane est tellement impatiente qu'elle se met à piétiner sans s'en rendre compte. Toujours souriante, elle prend une règle et se met à tracer des traits sur les feuilles de papier de couleur. Elle a calculé hier le taille de chaque marqueur pour qu'une fois plié en deux, le bout de papier indique la place de chaque mage à table. Mirajane tire de longs traits pour démarquer la limite de chaque marqueur avant de prendre une paire de ciseau pour découper le tout. Elle répète l'opération avec d'autres feuilles de papier. Elle en fait plus que ce qu'il n'en faut au cas où des amis de passages, des mages en vadrouilles ou des âmes égarées viendraient frapper aux portes de la guilde ce soir.

La bougie fond lentement. Derrière les vitres de la guilde, la nuit s'éclaircit petit à petit.

Lorsque Mirajane entend les premiers merles chanter, elle relève la tête. Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu. Elle a de l'avance sur son programme. Alors, elle se pose une minute. Mais bien vite, l'envie de continuer son ouvrage la reprend. Vite, elle prépare les feuilles pour l'affichage du menu, apposant les bons accessoires à côtés des feuilles, tirant les traits pour que les écritures soient droites et pliant les feuilles pour que tout soit parfaitement droit. Soudain, Mirajane se rend compte qu'elle a oublié la colle. Elle soupire longuement, avant de trouver une solution. Elle renverra Elfman à la maison. Souriant à cette idée, elle se replonge dans son travail, éparpillant sur la table les différents bricolages.

Elle change plusieurs fois son organisation, fronçant les sourcils en regardant sa liste. Elle virevolte autour de la table. Et la flamme de la bougie vacille à chacun de ses passages. Dans la tête de Mirajane, les idées se bousculent. Elle a envie de faire des petites grues en origami pour décorer la table. Où est le papier ? Et le livre explicatif ?! Ah non, elle a oublié ça aussi… Prenant une feuille de brouillon, elle écrit toutes les choses qu'Elfman devra ramener. Sa robe frôle la table, deux plumes s'envolent au passage. Mirajane les rattrape et les repose délicatement en les coinçant sous la paire de ciseaux.

\- Non, non, non, pas de bêtises. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en frivolités, mesdames. Un peu de sérieux, enfin !

Et elle retourne à son idée d'origami. Ça aura certainement son petit effet, ce soir !

 **...**

Cela devait faire 3 ou 4 ans que Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna étaient arrivés à Fairy Tail. Ils étaient habitués à la guilde, à ses éclats de rire, ses disputes, ses joies et ses peines. Ils étaient bien intégrés. Lisanna devait avoir à peine 7 ans… Ou 6… Mirajane ne se souvenait plus trop. Lisanna était encore petite et naïve, tout comme l'étaient Natsu, Grey ou Reby. Le maître pouvait leur raconter n'importe quoi, ils gobaient tout, les yeux ronds comme des ballons. Ça faisait rire Mirajane de voir l'innocence des petits. Alors, elle inventait des histoires improbables auxquelles ils croyaient dur comme fer. Et elle s'émerveillait ensuite de la façon dont ils les réinterprétaient. Dans ces moments là, elle partageait une certaine complicité avec Erza. Voir leurs "petits" imaginer un immense château construit sur un nuage les faisait beaucoup rire toutes les deux.

Un jour, Makarov avait annoncé l'arrivée de trois nouveaux. Ils venaient de loin pour faire partie de Fairy Tail. C'était Luxus qui les avait dénichés et qui les avait trouvés cool. Si Luxus les trouvait cool, c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment cool. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, les trois nouveaux, Mirajane n'avait pas saisi tout de suite leur immense potentiel. Luxus avait tellement vanté leurs exploits en combat, que Mirajane avait été aveuglé par ces informations.

Et ils étaient arrivés. Bixrow, Fried et Evergreen.

Au départ, ces trois là restaient dans leur coin avec Luxus. Jamais trop loin du comptoir mais pas trop près, à mi-chemin entre la porte et l'escalier menant à la mezzanine. Ils étaient même plutôt discrets. Et puis, un jour de tempête, un jour atroce où le moindre pas dehors tenait du miracle tant les vents étaient violents et le sol boueux, Evergreen avait eu le malheur de raconter une histoire. Cela semblait anodin au départ. Elle avait montré le livre aux plus petits qui s'étaient assis en tailleur tout autour d'elle. Les plus grands, moins enclins aux histoires mais curieux, restaient debout derrière. Mirajane faisait partie des méfiants, ceux qui restaient assis plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Mais bien vite, elle avait pris place entre son frère et sa sœur, tout près de la lectrice. Car, Evergreen ne lisait pas une histoire dans un livre. Elle faisait sortir l'histoire. Aidée des magies de Bixrow et Fried, l'histoire prenait forme dans une autre dimension. Et les fées se promenaient au-dessus des têtes des enfants, et les ogres affreux ouvraient grands leurs gueules en hurlant férocement.

Alors, Bixrow, Fried et Evergreen étaient devenus des idoles.

Et puis, était arrivé décembre avec sa neige et sa morosité. Au matin du 24ème jour de ce mois que Mirajane détestait au plus haut point, les trois inséparables étaient arrivés à la guilde, souriant comme jamais.

\- Salut, salut ! s'était écrié Bixrow. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?!

On avait répondu, ça et là dans la guilde, qu'il n'y avait aucune mission pour eux. Que les seules quêtes n'étaient que destinées à des mages de rang S. Ils avaient eu l'air étonné.

\- Bah ! s'était offusqué Fried. On s'en fiche de ça ! On n'a pas l'intention de bosser, pas aujourd'hui, enfin !

On les avait regardés bizarrement dans la guilde. Est-ce que c'était l'anniversaire de l'un d'entre eux ? Ils avaient éclaté de rire à cette réflexion.

\- Mais non, enfin, vous êtes sérieux ? avait demandé Evergreen.

Dans la guilde, tout le monde avait approuvé. Alors, leurs visages s'étaient figés.

\- Ok. Les garçons ? Il va falloir remédier à ça tout de suite !

\- Compris Ever !

\- Je peux m'occuper du repas. Bixrow se chargera de la déco et toi, tu es la chef. Ça te va ?

\- Pas trop mal, Fried. Même si Bixrow à la déco, c'est un peu dangereux mais bon…

\- Ouais ! Moi j'adore ce programme ! Mes babies et moi, on est pressés de faire la fête !

\- La fête, la fête !

\- On va devoir faire avec les moyens du bord…

\- Panique pas, Ever ! Mes babies et moi, on gère !

\- On gère, on gère !

\- Merci Bixrow. Fried, ça ira pour toi ?!

\- Assurément, pour qui tu me prends !

Alors, Evergreen était montée debout sur une table. Fried et Bixrow étaient restés par terre. Ils faisaient déjà partie des plus grands mages de la guilde, inutile pour eux de ridiculiser la petite fée. Evergreen était donc juchée sur sa table à attirer l'attention de tous les mages présents. Et pour une fois, ils étaient nombreux à la guilde.

\- À l'orphelinat où nous avons grandit, Fried, Bixrow et moi, très loin d'ici, tous les ans, le 24 décembre au soir, nous fêtions Noël.

\- C'est quoi "nowel" ? avait demandé une petite voix perdue dans la masse.

Evergreen avait sourit.

\- Noël, c'est la fête de la famille, de la lumière et de la joie ! C'est une fête illuminée que l'on passe avec les gens qu'on aime pour célébrer la joie malgré le temps gris et maussade de l'hiver. Ce jour là, tous les enfants recevaient des cadeaux. Des petits présents, des belles attentions… Un livre, un poème, un dessin… À l'orphelinat, on s'offrait des cadeaux, on en offrait aux adultes qui s'occupaient de nous… C'était un jour très joyeux où nous chantions autour d'un sapin décoré de magnifiques guirlandes !

\- Ça doit être trop beau…

Dans l'assemblée, ça murmurait, ça chuchotait. Mirajane sentait l'envie monter en elle de voir toutes ces lumières, ces sourires… Lisanna se tortillait à côté d'elle, les yeux brillants. Alors, Elfman s'était levé.

\- Faisons ça ici, à Fairy Tail ! Faisons Noël, nous aussi ! Offrons nous des cadeaux et partageons un immense repas de fête !

Il s'était tourné vers Mirajane et avait ajouté, de son immense sourire :

\- Faisons un Noël à la Fairy Tail !

Mirajane était alors tellement fière de l'aplomb et de l'émerveillement de son frère qu'elle avait approuvé sans s'en rendre compte.

Et ce fût le premier Noël de Fairy Tail.

 **...**

Un peu avant 9h, trois petits coups à la porte principale de la guilde font sursauter Mirajane. Sautillant, elle file ouvrir. Lisanna saute au cou de sa sœur et Elfman étouffe un bâillement grossier. Aussitôt, Mirajane lui donne la liste des choses à retourner chercher à la maison et le Strauss fait demi-tour sans rien ajouter. La barmaid referme la lourde porte derrière son frère tandis que sa sœur se précipite dans la guilde pour voir ce que sa sœur a déjà commencé à préparer. Mirajane peine à calmer la plus jeune. Lorsqu'enfin elle y parvient, elle lui demande gentiment d'ouvrir les volets de la guilde, de remettre la cheminée en route, d'allumer quelques bougies et de préparer l'arrivée d'éventuels clients. Lisanna soupire mais se dépêche d'exécuter ces simples tâches journalières avant de pouvoir aider sa sœur.

Lorsqu'Elfman revient avec les objets manquants, Lisanna est plongée dans la confection de petites grues en papier. Il bâille en posant le sac sur la table, près de sa sœur aînée. La plus jeune ne relève même pas la tête. La guilde s'éveille doucement. Elle est animée de bruit de papier et de quelques éclats de voix. Mirajane demande à son frère d'aller chercher au grenier les derniers cartons de décoration. Le sapin est déjà fait depuis deux semaines mais il y a les cartons du 24 décembre qui, comme leur nom l'indique, ne sont à sortir qu'au 24 décembre. À l'intérieur, il y a de grandes guirlandes dorées, des photophores enneigés, des bougies spéciales Noël. À l'annonce de sa sœur, Elfman semble enfin s'éveiller. Il se met à sourire et déclare que c'est le travail d'un homme d'aller chercher ces cartons. Il se dirige donc joyeusement vers la trappe menant au grenier et y disparait en sifflotant des chansons de Noël.

Le grenier se situe sous les combles de la guilde. C'est un endroit très poussiéreux dans lequel les mages ne viennent que très rarement. Elfman tousse un peu en entrant et se prend la tête dans de grosses toiles d'araignée. Il ouvre la petite ouverture sur le toit pour apporter un peu de lumière dans la pièce. Il voit tout de suite les trois cartons posés au milieu du grenier avec écrit dessus au marqueur rouge : "à ne pas prendre avant le 24 décembre". Elfman a un petit sourire en coin. Il pose les trois cartons les uns sur les autres, referme la fenêtre et redescend en faisant bien attention de ne pas glisser sur les barreaux de l'échelle.

Il est accueilli dans la grande salle de réception par les cris de joie de sa jeune sœur.

\- Oui, oui ! Elf a trouvé les décos ! Mira, Mira ! On va pouvoir passer à la déco !

\- Non, non, non Lisanna, réplique doucement Mirajane alors que les cris de joie de sa sœur se répandent en écho. Ce n'est pas ton travail, tu le sais bien. Continue tes grues.

\- Pfffff, c'est pas juste.

Elfman sourit en embrassant sa sœur sur le crâne et réplique :

\- Si tu travailles assez vite et bien, tu pourras aider à la décoration.

Le sourire immense de Lisanna fait rire ses deux aînés. Mirajane indique à Elfman de poser les cartons près de l'estrade. Le jeune homme pose son chargement et se dirige vers les cuisines. Il est chargé de préparer les lieux avant l'arrivée du cuistot en chef de cette mémorable soirée. Et surtout, il doit faire chauffer de l'eau et mettre en route le café. Il vient d'entendre les neuf coups de la cathédrale. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

C'est qu'il va falloir du monde pour préparer cette fête. Ce soir, comme tous les ans, ce sera la soirée la plus grandiose qui soit !

 **...**

Le premier Noël de Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna était splendide. Au goût de Bixrow, Fried et Evergreen, ce n'était pas encore ça mais, c'était un essai très concluant. L'annnée suivante, ils feraient nettement mieux. Toute la journée du 24 décembre, ils avaient préparé le dîner et décoré la guilde avec ce qu'ils trouvaient : des bougies glissées dans des pots en verre avec des dessins des petits autour, des guirlandes faites à la main avec des chutes de papier et de tissus, un sapin rachitique avec autant d'aiguilles sur les branches qu'il y avait de cheveux sur le crâne de Makarov, des cadeaux improvisés avec les moyens du bord. Ça, c'était Bixrow qui s'en chargeait. Il fabriquait des voitures avec des cure-dents et des bouchons de liège, il cousait des petites poupées dans des carrées de tissus délavés, il transformait de vieux objets en figurines qu'il s'amuserait plus tard à animer. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, Fried farfouillait dans tous les placards de la cuisine pour trouver de quoi faire un repas de fête. Quelques mages étaient sortis dégoter des éléments essentiels de la fête comme des dindes, des pommes de terre, des mandarines. Macao avait même réussit à dénicher un peu de chocolat et sa femme l'avait fait fondre pour en faire des petits ronds pour tout le monde. Fried tenait absolument à faire du pain d'épice. Les Shadows Gear aidés d'Elfman étaient partis en ville avec un peu d'argent pour se procurer les ingrédients nécessaires. Et pendant ce temps, Evergreen vérifiait que tout se passait bien, elle aidait Erza à redresser une guirlande, elle demandait à Readus de refaire quelques dessins ça et là, elle empêchait Bixrow de faire trop l'idiot dans ses préparatifs et elle évitait à Fried de ne pas trop paniquer.

Tous les mages avaient mis du cœur à la préparation de cette fête. Et malgré de faibles moyens, ce premier essai était une réussite. Jamais Mirajane n'avait autant sourit qu'en cette journée. Tout lui avait plu. La préparation de la fête, le dîner puis, la soirée où Evergreen avait lu des histoires, où Lisanna, Reby et Erza avait fait une petite danse, où Grey avait rendu l'instant féérique en créant des sujets de glace auxquels Bixrow s'était empressé de donner la vie. Les rires fusaient, les adultes buvaient joyeusement tandis que les enfants couraient entre les tables. Le petit sapin avait accueillis quelques cadeaux, et la nuit résonnaient de chants tous plus lumineux les uns que les autres.

Le maître avait chaleureusement remercié Bixrow, Fried et Evergreen d'avoir apporté à Fairy Tail cette tradition.

Et il décida que Fairy Tail fêta Noël tous les ans !

 **...**

Dans la cuisine, le silence est entrecoupé du bruit de la cafetière et de l'eau qui frémit. Comme il est un peu maladroit avec les verres et les tasses, Elfman les pose sur la table. Kinana se chargera de faire le service en salle. Pendant une minute, il se laisse aller, se pose un instant pour écouter le bruissement de Noël qui doucement approche. Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres. Il pense alors aux présents qu'il a fait à ses sœurs. Il se demande qu'elles seront leurs réactions. Il a hâte. Comme un enfant, Elfman est impatient de découvrir les sourires sur les visages de ses sœurs. Même si, aujourd'hui, il sera ineffaçable ce sourire…

\- On rêvasse, monsieur Strauss ?!

Une voix féminine le tire de sa rêverie. Malgré lui, Elfman sursaute, manquant de renverser le plateau posé sur le plan de travail. Il tourne la tête en direction de la porte d'où provient la voix. Un sourire gêné se peint sur son visage et le colosse baisse la tête en passant sa main droite dans sa nuque. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et un rictus malin collé aux lèvres, Evergreen regarde Elfman avec un air rieur.

\- Désolé, Ever…

\- Ce n'est rien, idiot ! Tu vas bien ce matin ?!

Elle s'approche de lui pour lui biser les deux joues. Elfman s'étire et réplique :

\- Lisanna était surexcitée au réveil et Mirajane m'a fait faire un aller-retour à la maison parce qu'elle avait oublié des trucs. À part ça, ça va. Et toi ?

\- J'ai été obligé de secouer les garçons pour qu'ils se réveillent ! Et depuis, ils sont intenables. Je ne vais pas les supporter jusqu'à ce soir…

Ils se mettent à rire. Puis, Evergreen demande si tout est prêt. Le jeune mage lui répond que la cuisine est prête mais qu'il va falloir attendre un peu pour que le café soit parfait. Au même instant, Kinana entre dans la cuisine, le sourire immense. Ils se saluent puis, la serveuse prend verres, tasses et cuillères pour les emmener dans la salle de la guilde. Evergreen verse l'eau frétillante dans un thermos. La cafetière crache ses dernières gouttes. Elfman prend la verseuse et avec Evergreen, ils se dirigent vers la salle commune.

Il y a nettement plus de monde que tout à l'heure ! Les filles de Fairy Hills sont toutes là et elles ont apporté des viennoiseries. Le maître discute avec Mirajane près de la table de bricolage, Lisanna montre ses grues en origami à Natsu et Bixrow. Fried est plongé dans un livre de recette et rédige une liste de course avec Happy. Arzack arrive seul, Bisca est restée à la maison avec Azuka qui avait un peu de fièvre au réveil. Gajeel et Grey sont déjà en train de bricoler des trucs tandis que Lily fait le tour de la guilde en volant, le plan de Mirajane à la main pour déterminer où il va falloir accrocher les guirlandes. Elfman s'écrie alors :

\- Le café est prêt ! L'eau est chaude ! Tout le monde au petit dej !

Wendy s'approche de lui en sautillant, lui demandant s'il a besoin d'aide. Les portes s'ouvrent sur Roméo et Macao, les bras chargés de lourdes barquettes remplies de chocolat. Aussitôt, Gajeel, Grey et Natsu se précipitent pour les aider à décharger. Erza retient de dernière minute le Dragon Slayer de feu qui risquerait de tout faire fondre. Fried s'empresse d'aller ouvrir l'arrière cuisine afin de poser les chocolats au frais. Puis, tous les mages s'installent autour des tasses de cafés et de la boîte de sachets de thé.

Une fois qu'il n'y a plus une seule goutte de café et plus une miette de viennoiserie. Mirajane et Evergreen se mettent sur l'estrade et s'adressent au petit groupe.

\- Les amis ! s'exclame la fée. Nous allons commencer les préparatifs de ce soir. Je vous rappelle, comme tous les ans, que vous êtes libres de partir quand vous le souhaitez mais que si vous commencez une activité, vous la terminez ! Tout doit être prêt pour ce soir ! Mirajane et Lisanna seront responsable de la table bricolage là-bas, Bixrow et moi sommes les responsables de la décoration juste ici et Fried avec Kinana seront les responsables de la cuisine.

\- Vous vous installez où vous voulez ! poursuit Mirajane. Pour toute question, c'est à Evergreen ou à moi qu'il faut s'adresser. Reby, je te veux pour l'écriture des menus, comme toujours. Elf, s'il te plait, ne mets plus un seul pied dans la cuisine, ok ? Happy, c'est pareil. Erza, restes auprès de Natsu, on n'est jamais trop prudent… Voilà, c'est tout. Autre chose, Evergreen ?

\- Non, c'est tout bon pour moi. Vous pouvez y aller !

\- C'est parti !

Et les mages se rendent chacun à une activité.

Vers 10h, Lucy arrive. Elle prend la liste de course de Fried et se rend à l'épicerie de Magnolia aidée d'Happy et de Carla. En milieu de matinée, Arzack s'absente pour aller relayer sa femme auprès de leur petite malade. Bisca reprend le flambeau après son mari. Readus s'installe dans un coin et Evergreen lui donne ses instructions pour les dessins de Noël. Les cadeaux commencent à s'entasser dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, Makarov veillant bien à ce qu'aucun chenapan ne vienne y fourrer son nez avant l'heure. En cuisine, on s'active à préparer les marinades, les sauces, les toasts, les petits fours, avant de passer aux choses plus complexes. La table de bricolage se vide de ses accessoires tandis que la table de derrière se remplie des marqueurs de place terminés et des menus décorés. Lisanna continue ses grues en papier avec Roméo qui s'amuse à les faire parler en prenant différentes voix. Lily vole dans toute la guilde, une boîte de punaise dans une main, des bouts de guirlandes dans l'autre. Natsu s'occupe du lustre sur lequel trône 200 bougies. Il n'a pas encore le droit de les allumer sinon, elles ne tiendront pas toute la soirée.

La guilde est complètement réveillée. Et même si le soleil ne perce pas les nuages en cette matinée de décembre, Fairy Tail se prépare au réveillon dans une ambiance enfantine et joyeuse.

Ce soir, il fera bon de vivre à la guilde !

 **...**

Les années suivantes, Fairy Tail avait transmis sa fête de Noël à toute la ville ! Le maire avait même exigé une parade en décembre regroupant mages et citoyens. Makarov avait accepté l'idée et toute la guilde avait accueilli le projet avec beaucoup de joie. En décembre, Magnolia s'était ensuite transformé en village de lumière et la veille de Noël, à 14h, une grande parade permettait à tous les habitants, grands ou petits, mages ou non, de se retrouver autour de feux d'artifices, d'animations autour du réveillon. Un grand sapin était installé dans le grand parc et chacun venait y déposer une guirlande ou une petite boule. Ce jour là, les familles se promenaient main dans la main et les bars restaient ouverts toute la nuit pour permettre aux personnes seules d'avoir du monde à qui parler. C'était un jour de joie, de fête, de retrouvailles. On invitait sa famille éloignée, on reprenait contact avec de vieux amis. Magnolia s'habillait de son manteau de neige et les bambins investissaient les rues en hurlant de joie.

Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ces moments là. Même après la mort de la benjamine, la famille Strauss aimait Noël comme une lueur d'espoir dans leurs tristes vies. Grâce à Bixrow, Fried et Evergreen, la longue période hivernale était coupée par cette trêve de Noël. Ça leur faisait du bien au moral, du bien au cœur, du bien au sourire. Et pour rien au monde, ils n'imaginaient Fairy Tail sans Noël.

Et il n'y eut plus jamais un seul hiver à la guilde sans fête de Noël !

* * *

 **NdZ** Ouiiii, je sais, je fais du favoritisme sur les Raijin. Ce sont mes chouchous moment ! J'espère que ce premier temps vous a plu. Je vous poste le second temps demain à peu près dans les même heures, j'espère.

Et en attendant Noël, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)


	2. De ce soir à demain

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Voici le second temps de ce Two-Shot spécial Noël ! Oui, il arrive un peu plus tôt que celui d'hier mais, c'est parce que mes journées sont un peu occupées. Donc, voilà, cadeau ! Cette fois, on est dans la continuité du présent mais, on imagine également comment ce sera dans... 5 ans, 10 ans... 20 ans ?!... Avec des couples et des enfants ?!

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Hime Hakkai : Merci pour ta review ! En espérant que le second temps sera aussi bien rythmé :)_

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, comme au premier temps, hein. Sauf le futur... Le futur, obligé, c'est tout mon imagination.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **FAIRY CHRISTMAS DAY**

 **~ De ce soir à demain ~**

 **...**

Les enfants tourneront autour du sapin en hurlant. Les plus petits resteront sur les genoux de leur mère et les plus crapahuteurs sur ceux de leur père dont les poignes fermes tiendront les couches-culottes sans faillir. Makarov sera là, en bout de table, à sourire comme toujours, plissant ses petits yeux. Il regardera les bébés baver en babillant, il acceptera de ses petites mains fripées et tremblantes les dessins que les plus grands feront, il regardera sa famille si grande en se disant qu'un jour il ne sera plus là pour constater tout ça.

Sur la table, le potage fumera dans sa grande marmite. De la cuisine, parviendront les odeurs des volailles en train de cuire. Et Erza tiendra absolument à ce que les desserts soient parfaits. Elle le dira haut et fort, en brandissant son poing vers le ciel. Ça fera rire la guilde et soupirer de désespoir le mage aux cheveux bleus assis près de la cheminée. Elle le regardera en souriant, trop heureuse qu'il soit là pour cette fête familiale. L'apéritif pétillant traînera un long moment dans les flûtes scintillantes, le temps que tous les mages se soient retrouvés. On parlera des missions, des enfants, de la neige qui sera tombée dans la journée. On évoquera quelques problèmes avec le Conseil ou avec des guildes voisines. On rira des évènements passés, on se souviendra des bouleversements de Fiore avec la certitude que ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

Et Makarov, assis à son petit bout de table, regardera tout ça avec le sentiment d'avoir fait les choses convenablement. Il regardera sa famille en se disant qu'il sera aisé pour lui de s'en aller. Il fermera les yeux, heureux et apaisé.

\- Tu dors déjà, papy ?

Luxus le regardera avec un grand sourire, le sourire de celui qui sera fier de sa guilde. Et Makarov attendra encore un peu avant de partir.

 **...**

La cathédrale sonne dix-huit coups. Luxus s'essuie le front du revers de la manche en soufflant par le nez. Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres. Il regarde en bas Fried qui lui tient l'échelle.

\- C'est bon ! Elle est bien accrochée !

Le sourire de son ami est impayable. Luxus coince le marteau dans sa poche et redescend. Une fois qu'il a posé pied au sol, le mage runique se dépêche de déplacer l'échelle. Autour de Luxus, un petit arc-de-cercle s'est formé. Tous les regards sont levés vers le haut, là où Luxus vient d'enfoncer le dernier clou, à mi-mur au-dessus de la cheminée. Là où trône désormais une immense couronne de Noël entourant l'insigne de Fairy Tail. Makarov se met à sourire. Les préparatifs sont terminés. Evergreen frappe dans ses mains en grimpant sur l'estrade.

\- Voilà, voilà ! Tout est prêt ! Merci à tous, vous avez été d'une grande aide ! Et maintenant, que chacun se prépare pour ce soir !

\- Rendez-vous dans une heure et demie pour l'apéritif ! s'exclame Mirajane.

Les mages poussent des cris joyeux et se séparent chacun leur tour. Il reste des petits détails à régler, des cartons à ranger, un coup de balai à passer, des desserts à fignoler. Mais tout est prêt. La guilde se vide un peu, redevient silencieuse l'espace de quelques soixante minutes.

Et tandis que Magnolia se met à briller de mille feux, la cathédrale annonce joyeusement la demie de dix-neuf heure, invitant tous les habitants de Magnolia à lever leur verre à leurs amitiés, à leurs familles, à leur bonheur.

Fairy Tail résonne des cris de joie de tous les mages présents. Le maître, debout sur le comptoir, lève bien haut son verre et tout le monde l'imite. Près de lui, Guildartz vérifie que sa fille ne porte pas son verre à ses lèvres avant les autres. Elle lui a promis d'être raisonnable mais il préfère garder un œil sur elle. Il n'est pas certain que dans les mois à venir, elle sera dans un endroit sûr. Alors, il profite de la regarder sourire, tant qu'il le peut encore. Et puis, très vite, il oublie ses inquiétudes de père et il rit avec le maître et ses compagnons de guilde. Il découvre les nouveaux avec lesquels il n'a jamais vraiment parlé. Il discute avec les anciens. Il se rend compte que cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'est pas rentré. Et Guildartz se sent bien dans cette ambiance. Il regarde autour de lui. Fairy Tail est sa maison, sa famille. Il est heureux.

Et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait être ailleurs.

 **...**

Il sera vieux, mais il continuera ses missions périlleuses. Il ne tiendra jamais en place. Mais à Noël, Guildartz reviendra. Sans doute au beau milieu du repas mais, il reviendra. Magnolia saluera son retour, comme elle le fait chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, il trouvera que toute la guilde a changée. Rien qu'un lustre neuf lui tournera la tête. Il n'en reviendra pas de voir les enfants grandir aussi vite. Sa fille soupirera en lui disant que c'est normal, et heureusement. Les rires fuseront dans la grande salle et sans doute que les petits les moins timides sauteront dans ses bras. Sans doute que parmi ces bambins, il y en a un qui l'appellera "papy".

Guildartz s'installera à table, près de l'ancien maître. Ils discuteront pendant des heures, leurs choppes toujours pleines. Mirajane et Kinana seront là pour veiller à ce que les verres ne soient jamais vides. Les petits s'accrocheront à leurs jambes lorsqu'elles passeront trop près d'eux. Et les papas seront là pour rappeler les chenapans à l'ordre.

\- Lâche la robe de maman et retourne t'asseoir. Tu n'as même pas fini tes patates !

Les mages les plus proches se mettront à rire devant les mines froissées des papas. Les enfants les plus grands aideront les plus petits à manger. Et il y en aura toujours un ou deux pour ne pas finir leur assiette et désobéir à papa en courant dans les jupes de maman.

La cheminée chauffera la guilde, ronronnant comme un chat bienheureux. Au milieu du repas, Gajeel prendra sa guitare pour chanter une chanson. Tout le monde se moquera de lui, il rira de bon cœur et peut-être qu'une dispute éclatera entre ces messieurs de Fairy Tail. Dispute vite réduite en poussière par les mères outrées de voir leurs hommes se comporter en ados devant leurs progénitures, Evergreen la première, qui n'a jamais supporté les batailles le 24 décembre. On rira fort, on boira beaucoup. Et, lentement, les assiettes et les plats se videront pour laisser la place au dessert. Pour laisser la place à la fameuse bûche de Noël et aux paquets scintillants sous le sapin.

Pour laisser la place au bonheur qui sera le seul maître mot de la soirée…

 **...**

L'apéritif a duré en longueur. Lucy sent sa tête tourner un peu. Ses joues sont brûlantes. Le cocktail de Fried est excellent mais, le deuxième verre n'était sans doute pas nécessaire. Elle soupire en se disant que se laisser emporter par Canna ne la mènerait nulle part. Elle se tient comme elle peut à la table, ne voulant pas montrer aux autres qu'elle est un peu pompette.

\- Ça tourne, Lu-chan ?

La blonde se retourne et croise le regard de Reby. Un sourire pincé se peint sur son visage. La mage des mots se met à rire.

\- Moi aussi ! Mais c'est normal, c'est l'euphorie de Noël ! Vient, on va se mettre à table, les autres finiront bien par nous suivre !

Elles s'installent. De loin, Lisanna les voit. Elle se met à sourire en se disant qu'il est l'heure d'annoncer le repas. Elle écourte sa conversation avec Max et part à la recherche d'Evergreen ou de sa sœur. Mais, trouver ces deux là dans la foule n'est pas chose aisée. Elle se concentre un instant. Bon. Pour trouver Evergreen, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué. Lisanna se met sur la pointe des pieds et cherche la chevelure étincelante de son grand frère. Une fois repéré, elle se dirige droit sur lui.

\- Et le gars est reparti sans payer sa… Euh, oui Lisanna, tu veux quelque chose ?

La jeune Strauss pointe sa tête sous le bras de son frère. Un immense sourire traverse son visage.

\- Je le savais ! chantonne-t-elle.

Elfman, Evergreen, Arzack et Warren regardent la jeune femme d'un air interrogateur. Lisanna s'incruste au milieu du petit groupe et prend Evergreen par la main.

\- Euh… Lisanna ?! interroge cette dernière.

\- On doit trouver ma sœur ! Il est l'heure de passer à table.

\- Ah oui.

Cherchant Mirajane, les deux femmes discutent. Lisanna a adoré le cocktail de Fried et Evergreen raconte qu'il a passé une bonne partie de la soirée d'hier à farfouiller dans tout l'appartement à la recherche de la recette qu'il avait tout bonnement rangée dans son cahier de cuisine. Au bout de quelques minutes, Evergreen aperçoit Bixrow. Elle le chope par le coude et lui demande de dépêcher Fafa à la recherche de la barmaid de la guilde. Lisanna applaudit cette initiative. Le marionnettiste rit à cette idée saugrenue et déniche Mirajane en moins de temps que met Grey à retirer sa chemise.

De l'index, Lisanna désigne à sa sœur les deux femmes attablées. Le sourire immense, Mirajane regarde Evergreen qui approuve du chef. Les deux femmes grimpent sur l'estrade, le silence se fait, les sourires naissent.

\- Tout le monde a apprécié l'apéritif ?!

Un cri tonitruant fait trembler la guilde.

\- Bien ! Alors, il est l'heure de passer à table ! s'exclame Evergreen en lançant sur l'assemblée une pluie de poussière dorée.

Azuka se met à sauter dans tous les sens pour attraper cette poudre scintillante, n'imaginant pas un seul instant qu'il s'agit juste de la magie de la Raijin. Sa mère la prend dans ses bras et les mages se dirigent lentement vers les tables, leur marque-place dans la poche, près à le poser là où se poseront leurs fesses. Mirajane rappelle les serveurs en cuisine. Max, Bixrow, Kinana, Laki et Erza disparaissent. Lucy envoie Virgo en renfort et Loki passe tout seul son portail pour prêter main forte à ses amis.

Dans un brouhaha digne de Fairy Tail, les mages s'installent, lentement mais surement. Juvia est étonnée de voir Grey poser son marque-place à côté du sien. Mais bien vite, l'étonnement laisse place à la joie et un immense sourire envahit son visage. Roméo fait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas se retrouver encore à côté de son père. Wakaba rit de la situation de son ami et déclare :

\- Oh allez, Macao ! Ton fils est assez grand, laisse-le aller avec Natsu.

\- Bon… D'accord… Mais tu ne bois pas d'alcool, tu manges correctement et tu…

\- C'est bon papa, je sais comment me tenir à table ! J'ai reçu une bonne éducation.

Il lui lance un clin d'œil et disparaît dans la foule. Macao soupire et Wakaba éclate de rire.

Roméo se dirige droit sur Natsu. Il est déjà assis à côté de Gajeel alors, il lui demande s'il peut s'installer de l'autre côté.

\- Assurément mon p'tit ! Vient, on va bien s'amuser !

Les serveurs et serveuses déposent sur une table destinée au buffet quatre plats de dinde, deux grosses marmites de légumes et des bacs de pain. Ainsi, les mages vont se servir un par un ou, comme il est plutôt de coutume à Fairy Tail, tous en même temps en se poussant du coude et en riant très fort. Fried regarde la table en soufflant par le nez. Il a encore de la marge en cuisine. Il se met à sourire, prend son marque-place et va s'asseoir près du buffet pour toujours garder un œil sur les quantités de nourriture. Ses meilleurs potes ne tardent pas à le rejoindre. Evergreen traine Elfman par la manche et Bixrow, les mains dans les poches, laisse ses babies tenir son assiette. Il s'assied en face de l'homme aux cheveux verts et appelle, à l'autre bout de la table, Roméo, Natsu et Gajeel pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Evergreen fait un peu la moue à être ainsi entourée d'idiots mais, elle ne dit rien. Pour compenser le fait qu'elle est cernée par des crétins, elle se met à droite de Fried et se retrouve à côté de Roméo.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ? lui demande-t-elle.

Le garçon lève les yeux vers la jeune femme. Le sourire immense sur son visage fait fondre la fée.

\- Oh oui, Evergreen ! C'est vraiment cool ! Et puis, je suis content que papa m'ait autorisé à aller avec Natsu-san !

\- Allez ! Bouffez toute la dinde ! hurle le Natsu-san en question.

Toute la tablée se met à rire. Un peu plus loin, Macao observe son fils en souriant doucement.

 **...**

Roméo observera son père en souriant doucement. Il le regardera prendre le nouveau-né dans ses bras en déclarant que c'est la chose la plus précieuse au monde qu'il n'ait jamais portée. Après son fils, naturellement. Macao pleurera un peu à ce souvenir. De joie ou de tristesse, Roméo ne saura dire lequel de ces sentiments prévaudra sur l'autre. Puis, il détournera les yeux. Il regardera les autres enfants se ruer au pied du sapin, à la recherche du paquet portant son prénom. Il se dira que, dans quelques années, son enfant courra comme les autres. Il sourira à cette pensée.

Au pied de l'imposant sapin de la guilde, les enfants crieront de joie en ouvrant leur cadeau. Certains, ceux qui sauront lire, distribueront les présents aux parents. Ce ne sera que du bonheur à l'état brut, de la joie dans les décibels et des sourires enfantins sincères. Lentement, les tables se débarrasseront des assiettes sales et se rempliront des petites assiettes à desserts.

Erza coupera les bûches en regardant d'un œil les gamins s'extasier, traverser la guilde à la recherche d'un parent, montrer le cadeau puis, s'en aller jouer en criant avec les autres. Elle sourira, attentive aux cris des siens dont le dernier marchera d'une démarche mal assurée derrière son frère. Elle étouffera même un cri de stupeur lorsqu'il tombera sur les fesses. Elle voudra s'empresser d'aller le relever.

\- Laisse-le ! la coupera une main fine et blanche. Il va s'en sortir tout seul…

Mirajane regardera Erza en souriant doucement. Et la rousse poussera un soupir en s'excusant. La mage de Take Over pardonnera à son amie et la félicitera pour sa bûche encore réussie. L'intéressée rougira et l'autre éclatera d'un rire franc. Elles s'enverront ensuite quelques piques, loin du fatras de leurs enfants. Elles en viendront presque aux mains, pour de rire. Mais Evergreen les séparera de ses deux mains à elle, fronçant les sourcils en leur rappelant de ne pas se disputer à Noël. Les trois femmes resteront silencieuse un instant, avant de rire à gorge déployée, attirant à elles trois regards masculins de la guilde.

Ces rires et ces regards seront les plus beaux cadeaux de Noël..

 **...**

Dans la cuisine, Erza pose la dernière marmite vide près de l'évier. Elle décroche le tuyau d'eau et rempli la marmite, ajoutant du produit à vaisselle. Une fois le récipient plein, elle repose le couvercle dessus et se relève en s'étirant. Elle constate qu'elle a filé son collant et peste contre elle-même de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Elle soupire en secouant la tête et se dirige vers le réfrigérateur. Erza sort les desserts et les pose sur le plan de travail. Les bûches, c'est son affaire, comme toujours. Elle les place les unes à côté des autres et commence à les découper. De la salle lui provient le bruit de la guilde, son fatras joyeux et ses notes de musique. Erza soupire. Qui a laissé à Gajeel son horrible guitare ?! Elle sourit innocemment en imaginant parfaitement Lily et Reby tenter de raisonner le Dragon Slayer sur l'innommable sévice que cette guitare produit sur l'assemblée. Soudain, parmi le brouhaha, elle entend Azuka s'écrier :

\- Les cadeaux !

Kinana entre alors, le sourire immense.

\- Le top départ a été lancé ! Oh non Erza ! Ne fais pas ça toute seule ! Bixrow arrive, il va nous aider à apporter les desserts dans la salle…

La mage d'équipement laisse son amie prendre deux plateaux. Elle en prend également deux et, lorsqu'elle croise Bixrow à la sortie de la cuisine, elle lui indique du menton les dernières bûches.

La petite commence à ouvrir ses paquets tandis que Roméo et Wendy distribuent les cadeaux à leurs amis. Kinana a laissé Erza à ses bûches et poursuit le débarrassage des assiettes sales. La rousse regarde les sourires de Wendy et Roméo alors que les deux découvrent leurs présents. Les éclats de rire fusent, il y a des petites larmes et des câlins de remerciements. À voir la guilde si joyeuse, Erza a envie de chanter.

\- C'est chouette cette ambiance, non ?

La rousse tourne la tête et croise le sourire de Mirajane. Erza sourit à son tour.

\- Ouais. C'est formidable de se retrouver tous ainsi, autour d'un bon repas et de quelques cadeaux.

\- Tu ouvriras les tiens ensuite, n'est-ce pas ? demande la mage de Take Over.

Erza fronce les sourcils. Le sourire de Mirajane, elle ne le connaît que trop bien. Alors, elle tente de regarder à sa place. De là où elle est, elle voit un paquet qui fait sensation. Les mages autour de sa place n'arrêtent pas de rire. En plissant les yeux, Erza se rend compte que le paquet a une forme très suggestive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait comme mauvaise blague, la sorcière ?!

\- Moi ?! Mais rien du tout, voyons ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, ma rouquine adorée…

Le sourire grinçant et le sifflement dans sa voix font grogner Erza qui lève le couteau plein de crème de bûche vers Mirajane. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pensé à découper la démone, deux mains se plaquent sur les visages des belligérantes.

\- On ne se dispute pas le soir de Noël !

Evergreen, implacable, les fait taire. Puis, la fée se met à sourire.

\- Ne gâchez pas la belle magie de Noël ! C'est la seule magie du monde qu'on peut manipuler même sans être mage…

Les trois femmes se regardent en souriant. Pendant un instant, elles restent silencieuses puis, elles se mettent à rire sans raison. Alors, une petite main vient tapoter doucement l'épaule d'Evergreen. Elle se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Fried.

\- Euh, excusez-moi mais… Ah mais ! Erza est déjà en train de découper les bûches !

Erza et Mirajane regarde le Raijin avec deux yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette information semble le choquer. Evergreen soupire.

\- Oui, Fried. C'est bon, on se charge du dessert, retourne t'asseoir.

\- Moui mais tu viens ouvrir tes cadeaux ?! Avec Bixrow et Luxus-sama on n'attend plus que toi !

\- J'arrive…

Le mage s'en va en sautillant, la jeune femme sur ses talons. Mirajane rejoint son frère et sa sœur et Erza finit de couper la bûche avant d'aller ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Une fois qu'il n'y a plus un seul papier cadeau non déchiré, le maître ouvre une bouteille de champagne en faisant éclater le bouchon sous les voûtes de la guilde.

\- À ce Noël à Fairy Tail ! s'écrie-t-il en levant la bouteille.

Aussitôt, Max et Loki présentent les flûtes. Bixrow apporte d'autres bouteilles. Une fois que chaque mage à son verre, tous les bras se lèvent.

Et au bout de ces bras se tendent deux doigts, fièrement dressés vers le ciel.

 **...**

Après l'euphorie des cadeaux, les enfants avaleront leurs bûches. Certains ne prendront même pas le temps de s'essuyer la bouche avant de repartir jouer avec les autres. Des grimaces se liront sur les visages des mamans qui préfèreraient que la tenue des gamins fasse une deuxième soirée. Leurs cris de joie pourront s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de Magnolia. Ça fera rire leurs pères qui se vanteront déjà d'avoir des petits monstres qui seront de grands mages de Fairy Tail ! Un mage à la langue tatouée ne se lassera pas de montrer son fils du doigts en riant et pleurant à la fois.

Le bruit du bouchon de champagne qui saute attirera tous les regards de la guilde vers Luxus. Les sourires fleuriront.

\- À ce Noël à Fairy Tail ! s'écriera-t-il en levant la bouteille.

Et un cri tonitruant suivi du signe de ralliement de la guilde fera trembler la voûte céleste. Les enfants reviendront en courant, levant leurs deux doigts comme de véritables petites fées. Puis, ils repartiront aussi vite, alors que Luxus versera le champagne dans les flûtes. On reparlera du bon vieux temps, des examens de rang S, des conneries des uns ou des autres et de comment chacun se sera rattrapé.

Les mères attentives et les papas poules coucheront les bébés, les enfants poursuivront leurs courses, les mages s'installeront autour des tables de jeux. Belote, tarot, bridge ou fléchette, billard, échec. À jouer n'importe où dans la guilde, certains petits s'endormiront à même le sol et il faudra que leurs grands frères ou grandes sœurs aillent prévenir maman. Les endormis seront évacués avec tendresse et parfois, un baiser barbu viendra les emporter loin, au pays des rêves.

Les bougies fondront dans les chandeliers, les rires se raréfieront. Au fur et à mesure que les colonnes de chiffrage s'agrandiront, les mages s'endormiront, n'importe où dans la guilde, comme du temps de leur éternelle jeunesse. Et les petits duels que les hommes se lanceront finiront dans un concours de ronflements, au sommet desquels voleront les futurs grands mages de cette guilde.

Lentement, presque sans bruit, Carla recouvrira d'une couverture les enfants les plus téméraires, ceux qui s'endormiront les derniers, alors que Happy et Lily se chargeront des autres membres de la guilde. Les plus ronchons refuseront cette précieuse source de chaleur mais, avec un peu de force, les deux exceeds vaincront les plus grands mages de Fairy Tail à "couche-toi j'te borde" sans trop de bobos. Puis, Happy retournera veiller sa progéniture sous le regard de velours de Carla. Lily sourira en retrouvant ses maîtres et leurs enfants.

Et chacun s'endormira le sourire aux lèvres…

 **...**

Les bouteilles sont vides, les estomacs sont pleins et les têtes embuées. Azuka s'est endormie sur les genoux de Nab qui ronfle, la tête posée contre le tableau des quêtes. Mirajane essuie quelques verres, Lisanna fatiguée lui dit qu'elle pourra faire ça demain. Bixrow et Fried, tous les deux couverts de guirlandes et de confettis, continuent de ranger la guilde en faisant un jeu de mots dont ils ont le secret. Evergreen distribue des couvertures, recouvrant en silence les mages déjà endormis. Elle manque de se faire mordre le doigt par un Dragon Slayer de feu en plein rêve et rit doucement en le voyant parler dans son sommeil et mettre son pouce à la bouche. Gajeel demande doucement à Mirajane où il peut mettre Reby qui s'est endormie dans ses bras. La barmaid se met à rire et lui propose de l'installer à côté de Lisanna. La jeune Strauss a finit par s'asseoir à une banquette et s'est endormie, la tête sur la table. Gajeel couche sa crevette à côté de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, les deux mages endormies poussent un gros soupir de bonheur.

\- C'est joli, une femme qui dort, souffle Elfman dans son dos.

Le Dragon Slayer se retourne et se met à sourire.

\- Ouais. Au moins, elles ne nous emmerdent pas !

Les deux hommes se mettent à rire doucement. Puis leurs regards tombent sur Juvia enlacée au torse nu de Grey qui, pour une fois, semble ne pas s'en faire. Il semble presque sourire dans son sommeil. Erza les observe tendrement avant d'être rejointe par Evergreen.

\- C'est si rare de voir tous ces mages aussi silencieux ! déclare la Raijin.

\- Oui, avoue Erza. Et regarde Juvia et Grey comme ils sont trop mignons…

\- Mignons, mignons, grogne Gajeel. J'aime pas vraiment comment il a posé sa main sur son dos, moi.

\- T'es pas jaloux quand même ! s'étonne Elfman.

\- Mais non, rhooo. Seulement…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les yeux perçants des deux femmes à leur côté l'empêche de poursuivre.

\- Mouais, déclare la rousse en se tournant vers sa camarade. Il est jaloux.

\- Je confirme…

Ils se dirigent tous les quatre vers le bar où Mirajane les accueille de son sourire. Elle a entendu leur échange et elle a très envie de faire une réflexion mais, c'est une voix masculine dans son dos qui la fait à sa place.

\- Vous verrez quand vous serez comme eux !

Tous les regards se tournent vers Fried. Voyant les têtes rouges écrevisses des quatre mages, il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Bixrow le rejoint dans son hilarité. Aussitôt, son pote l'arrête d'un coup de la tranche de la main dans le ventre.

\- Tais-toi. Toi aussi, tu finiras gâteux, tu verras…

Les joues rouges de Bixrow sont à mourir de rire.

Au fond de la guilde, quelques mages disputent encore une partie de fléchette. Wendy s'est endormie sur un canapé, roulée en boule avec Carla et Happy. Luxus a perdu au concours de boisson contre Canna et ronfle comme un bienheureux contre la table. Les mages encore debout sentent le sommeil alourdir leurs paupières. Ils se posent autour d'une table, espérant tromper Morphée par quelques discussions. Mais, très vite, les têtes s'affaissent et la fatigue les prend. Erza la première qui, à peine assise, s'affale sur la banquette et bascule dans un sommeil profond. Puis, Evergreen ne tarde pas à faire de même, trouvant l'épaule d'Elfman aussi confortable qu'un oreiller. Puis, Elfman bascule à son tour, calant sa respiration sur celle de la jeune femme couchée contre lui. Bixrow et Fried ont visiblement l'air très jaloux mais bien vite, ils s'effondrent l'un contre l'autre et s'endorment, en baragouinant des paroles incompréhensibles. Gajeel se moque d'eux.

\- Nan mais… regardez-moi ces… ces idiots qui… qui… qui…

Personne ne saura jamais la fin de sa phrase. Elle se perdra dans le train du sommeil.

Seule Mirajane reste éveillée. Les bruits de fléchettes se sont éteints. Elle suppose que tout le monde a sombré. Lentement, elle se lève pour vérifier. Et elle ne se trompe pas. Tous les mages sont endormis. La jeune femme éteint les bougies une à une, remonte les couvertures qui ont glissées puis, elle prend place à côté de sa sœur, la prenant contre elle dans une position plus adaptée au sommeil. Et Mirajane écoute la guilde.

La guilde est silencieuse. Certes, il y a des ronflements, des soufflements, des paroles murmurées, des petits cris, des bruits de mastication… La guilde n'est jamais totalement silencieuse mais là, il est vrai que c'est une situation assez cocasse pour Fairy Tail. Mirajane songe à l'ambiance au réveil. Il faudra beaucoup de café et des comprimés pour la tête. Il faudra remettre du bois dans la cheminée et puis, chacun aidera à ranger. Comme tous les ans.

Et l'année prochaine, ils remettront ça. L'année suivante aussi, ainsi de suite jusqu'à la disparition de Fairy Tail elle-même. Enfin, si la guilde disparaît un jour. Mirajane a un frisson à cette pensée. Elle se colle contre sa sœur et ferme les yeux. Elle oublie ses soucis et ne pense qu'à la joyeuse fête de Noël qui vient d'avoir lieu. Elle soupire et se met à sourire…

"25 décembre X791, 4h du matin : la guilde de Fairy Tail n'a jamais été aussi pleine et silencieuse à la fois, Magnolia peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles".

* * *

 **NdZ** Voilà, cette histoire est terminée ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. C'était un essai de style pour moi et aussi une façon de m'évader un peu même si je n'ai pas réussi à mener mon premier projet à bout... Dommage, j'aimais bien le début xD Sur ces bons mots, je vous souhaite de passer un très bon réveillon de Noël. Et, qui sait... A l'année prochaine ! :D

Et pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


End file.
